


Sacred

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Sacred

The blade is sacred. The cold metal gleams, beckons, chastises and forgives. An eternal deity of steel. 

It bites into flesh, tearing it asunder with an admonishing burn, condemnation for sins. Then, it digs deeper, coaxing crimson to well up and spill over, beads of soothing forgiveness. The blade caresses the torn skin, metallic kisses, almost as if it cares, as if it would draw then sinner into a loving embrace if it had arms.

It continues until it takes mercy, then no more. Once more, it is tucked away until needed. It will always be there, waiting, judgement and forgiveness. Holy to the sinner, a god in its own right.


End file.
